Maybe Tomorrow
by Ardent Ly
Summary: When he leaves his coat at her place, her heart nearly jumps out of her chest. Whether it was done purposely or completely by accident, she doesn't know. All she knows is that she wanted to dance. TWO-SHOT DRABBLE
1. Elle a dansé

Summary: When he left his coat at her place, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Was it done purposely or completely accidental, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to dance.

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any relating plots and characters. _

_PS: I would highly recommend listening to Yiruma's _**My Memory** _while reading this. It's an amazing piece and this is the song I imagined playing for this story. I hope you all like it! _

* * *

**Maybe Tomorrow**

**By Ardent Ly**

* * *

The plates stacked in Sakura's hands almost tumbled to the floor when she spotted it resting carelessly on the back of one of the dinner chairs. Simple gray wool, strung with the traditional buttons and void of any special accessories, and a high collar to appease the picky heir's specific style, it visibly wasn't anything special.

But to her, at this moment, it was her entire world.

It was Sasuke's coat.

She placed her load on the table, momentarily distracted from her task. In the kitchen, the rest of the dishes were piled in the sink, the tap dripping noisily. She reached for it with a trembling hand, disbelieving, and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach the moment she touched it.

Without planning to, her eyes shut dreamily and she stumbled into her living room, holding the end of one sleeve in her right hand as she smoothly led herself through the steps of a lonely waltz. Many would've questioned her sanity if they were to see her now, gliding across the room in her house slippers, loose lime apron and a coat pressed up against her body, but she couldn't have cared less. It was her night.

The music playing in the background was haunting, but strangely appropriate, and, step by step, she let her imagination run, almost being able to really _feel_ as if she were in the arms of a willing partner – in the arms of the man who owned this scratchy gray coat.

Sakura sighed longingly, dejectedly, as the song faded to its end and she forced herself to wait patiently as the next track started up again. The ticking of the clock and the drip of her kitchen sink only made the wait more unbearable, and suddenly she was struck with the fear that her night was over and her fantasy dance along with it.

She buried her pink-capped head deep into the thick fabric, inhaling the musky, all too masculine scent. The image of his face came to mind, and despite his cool features, she still felt her heart melt at the thought. Her lithe body shuddered at the tingles that ran up her spine, and for the first time in years, she felt like a vulnerable, utterly in love twelve-year-old girl. Thankfully, before she could linger on her depressing thoughts, the dulcet tones of a piano and violin emerged once again and the whites of her teeth flashed. Her fear of the night bleeding into the morning was momentarily diminished and all regrets with it. Going back to routine, Sakura continued her box step, silently counting off in her head.

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. _

Lost in the moment, her mind wandered back to the many opportunities they had to dance, and lamented over each missed chance. She remembered Ino and Shikamaru's wedding reception, where everyone filed onto the dance floor, leaving just her and Sasuke sitting at the tables. She hadn't move all night, desperately praying that the next song would be her chance; that Sasuke would finally rise from his seat, place his hand before her and, with a wordless invitation, lead her out to the floor with everyone else. He would not smile, and neither would she, and the night would be perfect.

But that night, much like so many other nights, she left utterly disappointed and with her shoes not completely worn in.

Suddenly, Sakura was pulled out of her reverie by a soft grasp of her hand, and her eyes flew open in shock. Staring back at her were the dark, dark eyes she so admired, and the heat rose up to her roots. Behind him, the door rocked, still open and welcoming the chill. Despite it, she felt nothing but the tingling sensation his touch brought to her body and the intense pounding of her heart.

"You're doing it wrong," Sasuke said to her in a half-whisper, pulling her tighter towards him. Silently, he led her through a different pattern and together, they danced for the first time.

* * *

I hope you all liked it!

~Ardie


	2. Il a dansé

Summary: When he leaves his coat her place, he jumps at the chance to see her again. Would he finally be able to tell her or would this be just another failed attempt, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to dance.

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any relating plots and characters. _

_PS: I would highly recommend listening to Yiruma's _**My Memory** _while reading this. It's an amazing piece and this is the song I imagined playing for this story. I hope you all like it! _

* * *

**Maybe Tomorrow**

**By Ardent Ly**

* * *

He was just two blocks from the Uchiha compound when he finally realized why his skin was so bitingly painful. Looking down blandly at his deathly pale arms, it hit him: he had forgotten his coat at Sakura's. Sasuke gave an uncharacteristic smirk and swiveled deftly on his heel, walking back to the comforts of the home he had just left.

This is foolish, the more rational side of his argued. And indeed, it was. He could be home in a matter of seconds had he chose to use his ninja speed and return to Sakura's the next day to pick up his coat. He scoffed at the logic and stuffed his hands as deep as they could into his pockets. As much as he hated to admit it, he longed for a reason – any reason – to go back to her. It had been nearly three years since he'd come back (willingly, of course, no matter what the dobe smugly insisted), but the tension between he and the pink-haired nurse had yet to be resolved.

He knew she still loved him. Hell, the entire village knew. But what struck them as odd was her distant, almost cold regard for him. Not once had she fallen back on her fan girl tendencies since he's been back, not once. It wasn't that she avoided him, considering that such a feat was nearly impossible with the reestablishing of Team Kakashi, and she still insisted on having team dinners whenever they were all free.

Little Sakura had finally grown up.

The thought of it caused the ends of his mouth to sink deeper into a scowl. That was another thing he hated to admit. He missed it - the adoring attention she showered on him, the numerous invitations to dinner or to train together, even the way she would peel apples for him whenever he landed himself in the hospital. The stupid little things that used to annoy him had finally gotten to him, and he felt like punching a wall every time he remembered the way her bright smile would falter visibly and she would walk off after hearing yet another rejection, the usual bounce in her step suspiciously missing.

Sasuke sighed loudly, the cloud of warm air emitting from his mouth. He just didn't know how to act around her. He thought back to the Yamanaka and Nara wedding, recalling the way Sakura's lithe body looked sheathed in gold silk. They were the only two left sitting at their table when the music started and he could clearly remember the countless times his hands nearly shot out to grab for hers, his unconscious intention being to lead her out onto the dance floor with their friends. But of course, he was an Uchiha, and Uchihas never danced. He had to constantly remind himself of this well-known fact the entire night. That, and the fact that it would look really bad for him if he were to dismember any of the men that dared ask Sakura to dance. Luckily for them, she had declined every offer.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the interesting, if not amusing, sight through the window. There Sakura was, looking utterly ridiculous in her house slippers and green apron, dancing around with some strange garment pressed up against her front. Upon further inspection, the Uchiha heir realized that it was the very gray coat he had come back for. A light grin touched his face when he watched her guild through her box step, missing a traditional step here and there.

Tsk, this wasn't acceptable for the future Uchiha bride. And being the Uchiha that he was, he felt obligated to teach her the proper way of going about it.

He pushed her door open; momentarily angry at her lack of discretion (he could've been some crazed rapist or worst, that bushy browed apprentice of Gai-sensei), and walked towards her. Taking her hand off the gray sleeve and into his own, Sasuke slipped his other arm around her waist to pull her closer. Instinctively, he took a great breath of her scent as her bottle-green eyes revealed her alarm and distress. He could also see the wheels clicking in her head as she processed just who was holding her now, and he had the strangest impulse to laugh aloud when the heat rose to her roots.

"You're doing it wrong," He half-whispered in an attempt to keep her from detecting the quiver in his voice. His heart pounded in his chest, and he feared that it might drown out the haunting music filling the room. When she relaxed against him, he forced his own body to soften. Silently, he led her through a different pattern and together, they danced for the first time.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Part two of _Maybe Tomorrow_ finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please don't forget to review! Happy holidays!

~Ardie


End file.
